


Panty Raid Ending Up difrent

by XxXNinja_UndiesXxX



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Dream Bubble, F/M, Nepeta Leijon/Eridan Ampora, Panty Raid, slowly finish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-11
Updated: 2012-03-11
Packaged: 2017-11-01 19:04:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/360199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxXNinja_UndiesXxX/pseuds/XxXNinja_UndiesXxX
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You are Eridan Ampora Living in your dream bubble when you hear a noise while in the bath.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Panty Raid Ending Up difrent

**Author's Note:**

> Its not finished or grammer/spelling checked yet. ill update slowly on it and please tell me how to make this so that it shows up as uncompleted.

“It’s been a long day, much to long, And i give the fuck up i’m taking a bath” Eridan mumbles to himself dragging his sewn together body threw his dream bubble hive, the soft beats of a unknow melody fill his hive. opening the door with little effort a small olive blooded girl slips in past a unlocked door and begins to search the house. He rubs his sore body and sits on th side of his pocelen bathing recipracal and runs the hot water. kicking of his shoes he lifts his shirt up his hands tracing over his stitches, he reaches for a water proof bandage and begins to wrap his abdomind. he slides his rings of on to the side after finishing wrapping himself. grunting he lifts his body up and pushes his pants and undergarment down and slowly steps in to the water grabbing a bottle of healing bubbles.  
“Is some one there?” a rustling from out side the door left ajar happens and a drawr falls on to the ground. “ Nep is that you?” his voice perks up more than it should. “awww you cought me mr fishy.” Her eyes trail in the jar as she almost falls face first when see sees the sparking golden bath room the marble floor and the porclen white bath tub filled to the brim with bubble the sea dwellers foot on the. “Its so shiny” He watches her eyes go wide and that little kitty smile she gets perks up.  
“Why are you hear nep?”  
“panties.”  
“wwhat the hell do you wwant wwith my undergarments..”  
“i know you wear panties eridan.”  
“so thats wwhere they havve been going.” he looks twords the the small feline like troll her body still in aww. shifting his body deeper in to the water his knees peep out of the bubbles his head resting on the rim of the tub.  
“wwhat are you doing with them?”  
“shipping wall, and i wear karkats.”  
“your odd Ms. kitty.”  
“why are you alone in your dream bubble?”  
Eridan sinks a bit lower “No one has evver vvisited me, i had to sew my self back together..” she stops glancing around finaly relzeing hes in the tub. “oh well hello there” she stutter a bit spooked. he smirks back at her playing with his rings on the ledge. “so do you like water ms kitty?” he tosses his hand out to pet her a ring droping her eyes darting to it and almost pounces on it instead he feels dry warmth on his cold hand. “You’re still warm nep?”  
“what do you mean eridan?”  
“nothing, forget i said it.” she curls her head in to his open palm beging to purr, he smiles and pushes him self out of the water.  
“well how do you feel about watter”  
“well i dont like it but its nice some times” she replyed while getting closer to him almost putting her palm on top of his ring but stopping her self.  
“what are you thinking mr ampora?”  
“how about some cuddles?” he picks her head up from the chin bring his head to the side a slight seductive smirk. Turning her head away she looks around once more her face lightly blushed olive she sees the purple panties sprawled on to the floor and walks over to them, picking them up with her palm.  
“Do you mind miss?”He says a bit confused with her actions.  
“Nope there mine now” she capalogs them in to her splyodex.

He pulls him self out of them tub a bit, "Is there something you would like to do nep?" reaching for the soft fluffy towel on the floor besides the tub. bringing himself up and out he wraps it above his stitches and gets out kicking his dirty clothes in to a pile in the corner. Leaveing the room the olive blood followed him to his room. sitting down looking at the small olive blood he wonders yet again why the fuckin hell is she there, besides the panties.

 


End file.
